


Charlie The Canine Cupid

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [59]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dimples, Dogs, F/M, Modern AU, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: An adorable dog pays you a visit everyday, which leads to meeting your hot new neighbor.





	Charlie The Canine Cupid

11.Your dog always sneaks into my backyard the same time everyday (Pike x reader) 

“Aww, buddy, where did you come from? Are you lost?” You crooned to the pug lounging by your lounge chair. It wagged its tail lazily, but didn’t budge. 

“Hmm. Well, you look well cared for and healthy,” you observed with relief. “Can I see your collar, sweetie?” 

You let the dog sniff you and stroked it’s black head, resulting in your hand being licked.

“What a sweetie,” you crooned. “Your owner probably really misses you. Let’s see if you’ve got an address on that tag.” 

The dog flopped its head around and stood up, suddenly alert. All you had time to read before it took off was the name “Charlie.” 

“Hopefully, he’s going home,” you said, getting up to see where the dog went. He trotted up the street and disappeared into a yard four houses down. You kept your eyes peeled for missing dog signs or notices on social media, but nothing was mentioned in your area, so you let it go for now, feeling a tiny twinge of guilt. 

The following day, Charlie appeared again and flopped down beside you, looking up expectantly. You petted him until he completely flipped over for a belly rub. 

“Okay, you are too cute!” You exclaimed, gently stroking his tummy. Charlie’s Head lolled And he made contented whining sounds as you rubbed. You were completely charmed and enjoyed the hour or so he spent with you. When he finally took off, he took the same route he had the day before and you guessed he was familiar with the neighborhood. 

“Can’t be to far from home,” you said to yourself. 

Charlie’s visits became a regular thing and you started leaving a water bowl and cushion for him on your back deck. He was amazingly prompt, arriving at about 4:30 and departing at 5:30. He’d been coming for three weeks when you finally decided it was time to see exactly where he was coming from.

“Okay, Charlie,” you told him. “Let’s go see where you’re from. It’s about time I met the new neighbor.”

Charlie trotted off obligingly and you followed him to a cozy little White House with yellow shutters. You stared in amazement, recognizing the place that has been suffering gross neglect for years before the owners had sold. It had undergone a complete transformation. 

The roof had been replaced, the paint was new and the overgrown shrubs had either been ripped out or drastically pruned. New flowers had been planted and the backyard was fenced in. The place looked amazing. 

“Wow, Charlie!” You told the pug. “Your family must be really good at home improvement. Now, how are you escaping so easily?”

“Just what I’ve been wondering myself,” said a male voice. Around the corner of the house had emerged a man, rather sweaty and disheveled, clad in shorts and a t-shirt that had had the sleeves cut off, revealing broad, muscular shoulders. You did a double take. The man was gorgeous, despite the dirt: Greying hair, fabulous jawline and amazing blue eyes made for quite the combination. Your jaw dropped. 

Charlie barked and ran over to him, where he was promptly picked up and snuggled.

“Have you been picking up ladies, Charlie?” The man playfully said. “How did you get our of your fence? Naughty boy. That will teach me to not let you out of my sight.” 

Charlie squirmed in delight as he was lavished in love and you were very much charmed by the sight. Charlie’s owner shifted him to one arm and held out a hand to you.

“Thank you for bringing him back. I’m Chris.”

“Nice to meet you, Chris, I’m Y/N,” you said, shaking the offered hand. “But All I did was follow him home,” you explained. “He’s been coming to my place every day for the last few weeks, but always goes home on his own. I finally got curious enough to come with him.” 

“Few weeks? I only just noticed the hole in the fence today. Yikes. Been so absorbed in the renovations, I haven’t paid him enough attention, I’m afraid.” 

Chris looked down at Charlie regretfully. 

“I’m sorry if he’s been bothering you.”

“Oh, not at all!” You denied. “I adore Charlie. He’s a sweetheart and We’ve made friends. In fact, I may get a dog of my own one of these days, he’s so inspired me. You’ve done an amazing job on this place, by the way. I hardly recognize it.”

“Thanks,” Chris said, wiping his forehead.   
“It’s been a lot of work, but it’s finally paying off. It’s a beautiful house at its core, just needed some love. 

“I agree,” you nodded. “The Lorcas were hardly ever home to take care of it and let it go to shambles. I’m glad it was bought by someone who cares about it.” 

“I take it you live around here?” Chris asked. 

“Yes. Four houses down,” you confirmed. “The little blue house with the giant rhododendron bush in the front.” 

“I’m surprised we haven’t run into each other before,” Chris said. “I certainly would have remembered you.” 

Was that a flirtatious tone? Your heart did a little flip at the way he smiled at you. 

“Same,” you said, eyeing him up and down. “So, is it just you and Charlie, or is there a Mrs. Chris?” 

“Just Charlie and I,” he said. “What about you?”

“I would have been married a year ago, but he ran off with another woman two weeks before the wedding. I’ve successfully avoided men ever since.”

“Ouch.” Chris winced in sympathy. “He must have been an idiot.” 

“He was,” you agreed with a rueful smile. “I was too lovestruck to see the warning signs.” 

“Well, if you ever decide to give men another chance, Charlie and I would be happy to hang out sometime. He seems to really be taken with you.” 

You reached out and patted Charlie’s head, smiling at the way his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I would totally love to see this cute face again,” you said fondly, then added mischievously, “and his dad isn’t too bad either.” 

Chris grinned, dimples reaching maximum attractive levels. Dang, he was stunning. 

“Thanks. Maybe we could start by going on a proper walk? I haven’t seen very much of the block yet.” 

“That’s a great plan,” you agreed. “And maybe I could help you out with your mulching? That’s a lot of work for one person.” 

“Only if I can make you dinner to thank you,” he countered, with the subtlest hint of a wink. 

“Deal,” you agreed. “I think I’m going to like you, Chris.”

“That Thought is mutual, Y/N. Charlie clearly knew what he was doing when he ran off to your place.” 

That turned out to be very prophetic, because two years later, Charlie trotted down the aisle as ringbearer, looking exceptionally proud of himself. Finally, the two humans were together for good. Took them long enough.


End file.
